The Original Sister
by Harry Potter Movies
Summary: Elizabeth is an Original vampire. She met the love of her life in the 1920's. She had to leave him to keep him safe. She found him 90 years later, and finds out that he's in love with the doppelganger who happens to be dating his brother. It's rated M just in case.
1. They Met

My name is Elizabeth Michaelson.

I have the same blonde hair my mother had and my eyes were blue. I was the youngest of my family besides Henrik, he died from a werewolf attack. I was now considered that baby of the family. My siblings wanted to protect me. I love them but sometimes, I wanted to kill them. They treat me like I can't do anything for myself.

After our transformation into vampires, we went our separate ways. My father had just literally ripped out my mothers heart. Finn and Kol went off by themselves. Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and I stuck together. Our motto was always and forever. We'd love each-other until the end.

We left the new world. We left to explore and find our way. My sister was always trying to find love even though our brother Nik didn't approve. Elijah was always trying to save my brother and his humanity. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I gave up my humanity, my siblings wanted to help me gain back my compassion but it was long gone.

I didn't know what love was, then I met him and I fell... hard.

* * *

I took a drag of my cigarette as I looked around Gloria's. The music was loud and the bar was packed. It was a mid summers night in Chicago. It was hot and humid, but that didn't bother me. I sighed as I saw my brother Nik, he was hitting on a women which didn't quite surprise me anymore. I'm sure her name will be all over the papers by tomorrow.

I strolled right up to him and said, "When are we leaving? I'm bored."

"Come on.. Aren't you having any fun?" My big brother asked. He was always up for killing, and draining people. As was I, most of the time, but you need to take a break once in a while. Doing to same thing over and over again can get boring.

"Whatever, I'll go find Rebekah." I told him. He just ignored me, biting into his date or whatever he calls her. I just huffed and looked away, noticing that my sister was standing by a group of men who were laughing.

I used my vampire hearing, "Excuse me, some of us came here to listen to the music, not you." My sister scolded them as I walked over.

"I'm sorry, are we offending you?" One the the men laughed causing my sister to smirk.

"It'll take more than a baby face like yours to offend me." My sister said, running her finger along his jaw. That's when she noticed me, "Lets go." Was all she said, dragging me to a booth and sitting down.

"Whats with those men?" I asked, wanting to know what happened.

"They were being noisy and annoying," Rebekah groaned, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Niklaus doesn't want to leave." I sighed, looking to where he was sitting. Still draining that women.

"And you do?" Rebekah asked and I just nodded. "You never want to have any fun anymore."

"I just find that doing the same thing over and over again is kind of boring." I told her. "I'm leaving, tell Nik that I went back to the hotel." I stood up and made my way out of the bar. I bumped into someone in the doorway, It knocked me backwards and I almost fell until I felt the same someone grabbed my shoulders to keep me steady.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I heard and I looked up, staring at the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Yes." I said.

I stared at him for a good minute before he said, "Are you gonna continue staring?" I could see the smirk on his face.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry." I said, wondering why I felt any kind of remorse.

"It's okay, I don't mind." The man said. "I'm Damon."

"I'm Elizabeth."


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"What do you want NIk?" I instantly said as I answered the phone. I hadn't spoken to Nik in 90 years but when an unknown number called my cell, I knew it was him. I ran from him when he shoved a dagger Bekah's heart because she didn't want to leave Chicago. I didn't want to end up in a box along with her.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I'm not an idiot Nik." I told him. "Now, what do you want? And if you even think about trying to dagger me, then you've got another thing coming." I threatened.

"Rebekah's awake." He told me. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't think he'd wake her up so soon. I mean, Finns been in a box for 900 years. Although, Rebekah's Niks favorite sibling.

"What? You woke her up?"

"Yup, she's in Mystic Falls right now. There's a lot that I should tell you but right now, I'd like you to go keep an eye on her." Nik said.

"What do I have in it?" I asked.

"For starters, I won't shove a dagger in your heart." He told me. The worst thing was being daggered and forced to be a sleep for decades or even centuries. Your life passes by you, even if your immortal.

"Whatever." I said, he gave me the addresses that she was staying at and then hung up.

* * *

I stood outside of a mansion like house. It was huge. I know that Rebekah kills people, making me wonder about who must have lived here. I didn't care all that much though. I kill people without a care in the world.

I made my way up to the door and I knocked, It didn't take long for the door to open and I was shocked to see the person who opened it. I'd remember that raven colored hair and blue eyes. He was still as handsome as the last time I saw him.

"Damon." I whispered. He looked shocked to see me as well. He went to shut the door but I caught it and pushed it open. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here." He answered. "The better question is, what are you doing here?"

"My brother said that I'd find my sister here, at this address. Her names Rebekah, do you know her?" I asked.

"You're an original vampire?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him honestly.

"How many lies did you keep from me?" He huffed bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry Damon. There are things that I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to look at me any differently. My feelings for you were real." I said honesty. I wasn't even sure why I was saying any of this. I knew he hated me. He told me so when he found out I was leaving him. I was only trying to keep him safe.

"Eliza?" I heard someone say from behind him. Damon moved out of the way until I saw Rebekah. She vamp sped over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, my god. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nik asked me to come keep an eye on you. He didn't really tell me what was going on but here I am." I smiled.

"Come on." My sister said, pulling me inside. "I'll show you my room." She squealed in excitement. I followed her all the way upstairs until she stopped at a door, opening it. Her room was huge and it even had it's own bathroom.

I sat on the bed, "Do you know Damon?" She asked. "You looked like you were in the middle of something."

"Um, yeah. You know that man I was always sneaking off to see?" I asked her.

"That was Damon?" She asked. "His brother is Stefan."

"What? That's funny."

"I need to get ready for school." My sister told me. "You're welcome to choose a room for yourself." She said, walking into her personal bathroom.

"It might be uncomfortable being here. You know with Damon." I yelled to her knowing that she can hear me perfectly.

"You'll be fine." She told me walking out of the bathroom.

"Bekah, please don't leave me here with him." I begged. I'd never beg Niklaus, he'd say that I'm being weak and original vampires aren't weak.

"I'm going to school." She said, walking out into the hallway causing me to groan. I just sighed, then made my way down to the parlor where I saw Damon sitting on the couch. He was drinking, from what I could tell was bourbon.

"You're still here?" He asked, I couldn't really tell what he was feeling.

"Um, yeah. I hope you don't mind." I said, looking away from him. I didn't want him see all the emotions that I was trying to bury.

"Actually, I mind." Damon glared at me. "You're the one who left me."

I didn't even know what to say. He was right, I did leave him. I was trying to keep him safe. I was on the run and I didn't want his life to be in danger because of me. I should have compelled him to forget about me. I didn't because I wanted him to remember me as the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry for that. You're right, I shouldn't even be here but my brother asked me to protect my sister. You better not get in my way." I said smirking, feeling my emotions turning off once again. I was hurt that he didn't want me here, now I don't have to feel a thing.

* * *

"There's a bonfire tonight." My sister squealed, going through her closet. I could tell she was excited, they are just stupid humans, She shouldn't be pretending to be one.

"You're going?" I asked her.

"Yes, so aren't you." She smirked.

"I don't want to go." I sighed.

"Nik asked you to keep an eye on me. You're going." Was all my sister said before grabbing a dress from her closet. "You need something to wear?" She asked,

"Mhm." I groaned. There was no way I was going to get out of this. Bekah usually gets what she wants, mostly because she acts like a brat to get it. She pulled a black dress out, it was pretty short, she handed it to me. We both changed into the dresses and I let Rebekah do my makeup.

"This is going to be fun." Rebekah said. "Nik's never let me go to school before." She smiled.

"We are not humans Rebekah. We shouldn't be going to school or bonfires." I glared at her. She can act like she's human all she wants but she's still a vampire at the end of the day. Vampirism doesn't just dissapear.

"Whatever." She said. "Let's get going, we're going to be late."

"Okay," I said, making my way downstairs. No one else was hear at the moment. Damon must have went to the bonfire or something. In the 1920's he would have even cared about silly little humans, that's one of the things I loved about him. We'd kill humans without a care in the world.

* * *

I poured myself some beer from the keg, Rebekah does the same just after me. All of a sudden, a familiar face walks over to us. Stefan, I remember him. "You alright there?" He asked my sister.

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah complained as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, you're into Tyler now?" Stefan laughed like it was some joke. I remember him and Rebekah having so much fun. He wasn't as mean as he's being right now.

"We'll talk when you're willing to give me the time of day, until then, a girl has needs." My sister told him.

"Mhm, who are you?" Stefan asked, finally noticing me. I can't believe he doesn't remember who I am. Although, I was mostly in the shadows or sneaking off with his brother.

"Elizabeth. I'm Rebekah's younger and hotter sister." I smirked at the pure look of shock of on his face.

Someone else walked over before he could respond, I could tell she was a doppelganger. She had a heart beat so that meant she was human. She looked kind of plain looking. She ignored everyone and poured herself a drink before chugging it down.

"Whoa, slow down. We all know you're kind of a light weight." Stefan said. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm having fun Stefan, you got a problem with that?" Oh, she was sassy.

"I don't believe we've met." I said to the women, "I'm Elizabeth, Rebekah's sister." I said, holding my hand for her to shake. "I met Stefan in the 1920's, he doesn't seem to remember me but his brother definitely does."

"I'm Elena." She said, shaking my hand before letting go. "You know Damon?"

"Yeah, we were involved. He loved me a lot. He loved me enough to give up his search for Katherine." I said.

Elena didn't say anything to any of us. She just poured herself another drink and then left. Stefan followed behind her. I looked at Rebekah, "I didn't know there was a new doppelganger." I stated.

"Klaus broke the curse." My sister told me. "Elena had a witch who kept her alive. Which is good because I guess the key to making hybrids is her blood."

"Why didn't Nik tell me any of this?" I asked. "How many hybrids has he made?"

"As far as I know just one. Tyler Lockwood, he goes to school with the doppelganger and the rest of her friends." My sister told me, I could tell that she was being honest.

A little while later, I was standing next to a tree. Rebekah was sitting on a log when Damon joined her. I listened to their conversation with my vampire hearing. "What? No friends your age?" My sister asked him.

"You're one to talk." He responded. Rebekah was roasting a marshmallow, she didn't look like she was having fun. Her marshmallow was on fire and she blew it out.

"Is this suppose to be fun?" She asked. "I've been through 10 of these."

"You're looking at it wrong, its a little rough on the outside, but the inside..." He was saying as he pulled off the burnt part with his fingers. I could tell he was flirting with her, I didn't know how I felt about that. I've been trying so hard not to feel anything at all but the sight of him brings back all of those feelings. Damon removed the marshmallow from the stick, and Rebekah ate it.

I looked away, I didn't want to watch this anymore. Maybe he was trying to make me jealous. It hurt that he was doing this with my own sister. When I looked back, he was giving her a marshmallow sandwich. "I can't believe you've never had one of these before." Damon said.

"I've been in a casket for 90 years." Rebekah stated.

"That's no excuse."

"Why are you being so nice? You hate me." My sister questioned. I actually was wondering the same thing.

"I could be mean, if that's what you're into..."

I saw my sister stand up, "You're distracting me. Why?"

Then Damon stood up, "Just trying to be a good housemate."

"Seriously? I'll tell you what, you trying to flirt with me or whatever you're doing is hurting my sister. She is probably listening to the whole thing." My sister said to him and she pointed in my direction and then grabbed a wooden stick and stabbed Damon right in the stomach.

I walked over to Damon, he was trying to pull the stick out, I didn't give him any kind of warning and pulled it out causing him to groan in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He said.

"I don't know." I said honestly. He sat down on the log and I sat next to him. "I hated watching you flirt with Rebekah." I told him.

"Then, why did you?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't look away." I sighed, then stared at the ground.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. My brother Stefan and Elena were dating until your brother compelled him to turn his humanity off. He has Stefan keeping an eye on her and Rebekah is suppose to be keeping an eye on Stefan. I was trying to distract your sister so we can lock Stefan up and drain the human blood from his system." Damon explained. I didn't know how I felt about any of that but this is a start. Him opening up to me.

"Did you need any help?" I asked.

"With what?" He asked.

"Locking Stefan up. If you need help, I'm here."

"I think we're all set." Damon said. "But thank you." I just smile and got up.

"It was nice talking to you Damon." I said walking towards the parking lot. I wonder where Rebekah is. I was lost in my own world when I noticed a vehicle on fire. I vamp sped over there, someone was standing outside the car trying to open the door. I saw Elena in the front seat looking terrified, I moved to the back of the car where the fire wasn't as bad. I yanked open the trunk and noticed that Stefan was back there tied up.

"Elena," I called. "Come on!" She did as I told her, and crawled out the back. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Stefan." She said, the guy helped me grab him and we all rushed to safety before the car exploded. I used my body to cover the humans.

"Elizabeth, why did you help us?" Elena asked as soon as she caught her breath.

"Damon would never forgive me if I left you guys to die." I told her honestly. If it wasn't for Damon, then I would have let them burn.

"I'm Alaric." The man said.

"Elizabeth." I said.

* * *

I saw Elena leaving Damon's room, I walked in after she had already walked down the hall. I didn't want her to see me. "Hey," I said. He was sitting on his bed, sipping a glass of bourbon. I sat next to him.

"Elena said that you saved her and Stefan?" He asked, I nodded in reply. "Thank you."

"I did it for you." I told him honestly. "The whole day, I've tried not to care, I've tried to keep my humanity off, but I couldn't. Every-time I saw you, it just brought every emotion back." I explained. I was looked at him in the eyes, he didn't say anything. He just inched closer to me, that's when I closed the distance and kissed him.


End file.
